Je ne te harcèle pas
by Rommie Eva Mitchell
Summary: "Je ne te harcèle pas. Je t'observe juste de manière obsessionnelle." Rose Weasley n'imaginait pas qu'être harcelée pouvait finir de cette façon. Rose/OFC, Femslash. Traduction


**Je ne te harcèle pas**

Auteur : xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx

Traductrice : Rommie Eva Mitchell

Titre original : Not Stalking

Disclaimer : Harry Potter n'est absolument pas à moi (heureusement d'ailleurs, vous imaginez le truc!), l'histoire originale est à xXYouXAreXMyXHerioneXx. Seule la traduction est à moi (au moins ça, quoi!)

* * *

><p>Rose Weasley avait le sentiment troublant d'être surveillée.<p>

Elle savait que si elle mentionnait ce sentiment à un de ses cousins, il la traiteraient de folle et lui diraient de se taire et de profiter du voyage à Pré-au-Lard, mais peu importe à quel point elle tentait de se concentrer sur le chocolat que Hugo lui avait acheté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir des yeux la fixer.

Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas.

«On va aller regarder les fournitures de Quidditch, tu nous retrouve ici dans une heure pour retourner au château?» Demanda James en se tournant pour regarder Rose. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une librairie, et Rose a été tenté de les suivre pour rester à l'abri de ce harceleur, plutôt que d'aller à la librairie comme elle en avait initialement l'intention.

Au lieu de ça, elle donna la réponse qui la rendait moins folle, et hocha la tête en souriant.

James, Albus et Hugo ont rapidement couru vers le magasin de Quidditch, et Rose se demanda pourquoi elle avait décidé de passer du temps avec ses cousins aujourd'hui.

Rose entra dans la librairie, regardant autour d'elle les yeux plissés.

«Bonjour!» S'écria tout à coup une voix cristalline, alors qu'une jeune fille brune apparaissait à côté de Rose, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Rose cligna des yeux de surprise et cela donna juste assez de temps à la jeune fille pour courir autour d'elle en cercle, bien trop heureuse.

Les yeux de Rose se plissèrent.

«C'est toi qui me regardait?» Siffla-t-elle.

La jeune fille – harceleuse! – s'arrêta devant Rose et cligna des yeux innocemment, ses yeux noisette s'éclairant malicieusement.

Rose se surprit à vouloir complimenter la jeune fille pour ses talents d'actrice.

«Bien sûr que non, Rose.» Répondit la jeune fille.

«Comment connais-tu mon nom?» Cria Rose, puis rougit furieusement lorsque tous les yeux dans la librairie se tournaient vers elle, et elle réalisa à quel point sa question était stupide.

Elle était Rose Weasley, fille de Hermione et Ron Weasley, nièce de Harry Potter, bien sûr que cette fille connaissait son nom.

Tout le monde connaissait son nom.

C'était un peu gênant, honnêtement.

Rose attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et l'attira dans un coin tranquille de la librairie, puis se tourna vers elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

«Qui est-tu?» Grogna-t-elle.

«Je m'appelle Abigail» Dit l'autre jeune fille, avec un grand sourire.

Rose grogna.

«Arrête de sourire comme ça» Murmura-t-elle. Abigail cessa de sourire, mais Rose pouvait encore voir le coin de ses lèvres retroussés d'un petit sourire en coin, ce qui l'agaça au delà des mots.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu me harcèle?» Demanda Rose.

Abigail sembla horrifiée.

«Je ne te harcèle pas. Je t'observe de manière obsessionnelle, il y a une différence.» Dit-elle, hochant la tête.

Rose n'a rien fait à part la regarder. Abigail ne bougea pas non plus, montrant qu'elle rester sur son choix de sembler un peu dérangée.

«Je dois retourner au château.» Dit Rose, sachant que c'était un mensonge. Abigail sauta à côté d'elle, faisant gémir Rose faiblement.

«Tu est en quatrième année, n'est-ce pas? Je le suis aussi, je suis à Pouffsoufle, pas comme toi à Serdaigle. C'est une honte cependant. Nous aurions pu devenir amies depuis bien plus longtemps.» Ajouta Abigail, sautillant toujours.

Rose résista à l'envie de lui coller son pied où elle pensait et sortit.

* * *

><p>Albus se mit à rire après ce qui sembla une éternité quand Rose lui dit.<p>

«Abigail Phillips? Vous plaisante, n'est-ce pas? Elle est la fille la plus innocente du monde.» Dit Albus en souriant.

«Albus! Elle me harcèle! Cette fille m'a suivi dans tout Poudlard hier, et ce matin, quand je me suis réveillée, elle était assise à l'extérieur de la salle commune des Serdaigle à m'attendre.» Cria Rose.

Albus recracha sa gorgée d'eau dans son verre, avant de le replacer sur la table, en s'essuyant le visage.

Depuis son siège, à côté des deux cousins, Scorpius résista à l'envie de rire.

Rose frappa la table, faisant tomber son verre sur les genoux d'Albus.

Scorpius couvrit sa bouche avec sa main en posant la tête sur la table.

S'il ne pouvait pas garder son rire pour lui, il pouvait toujours s'assurer que son petit ami ne le remarque pas.

«Merlin, Rosie. Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Elle peut aussi bien t'idolâtrer ou quelque chose dans le genre, j'ai eu à supporter ça pendant quelques temps, James aussi. C'était lié à mon père, pour toi c'est ton père et ta mère. C'est comme ça!» Fit Albus, agitant sa baguette.

Une seconde plus tard, son pantalon était sec et il sourit.

Rose se leva en claquant la porte, contrariée que personne ne la prenne au sérieux.

Elle venait d'atteindre le couloir à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle quand une tornade de cheveux bruns passa devant elle pour s'arrêter juste en face d'elle, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

Rose osa avoir le faux espoir que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas cette chance.

«Bonjour, Abigail!» Murmura-t-elle.

Abigail eut un sourire éclatant.

«Tu t'en souviens!» Cria-t-elle, serrant étroitement Rose dan ses bras.

Rose poussa un petit cris et recula, plissant les yeux méchamment à la jeune fille.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Abigail attrapa sa main et l'entraina vers la bibliothèque.

«J'ai besoin de ton aide pour un travail de potion. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais douée dans cette matière.» Dit Abigail, haussant les épaules.

«Demande de l'aide à un de tes amis» Murmura Rose, enlevant sa main de la poignée de Abigail.

Un froncement de sourcils lui parvint de la part d'Abigail, et Rose en fit de même. Il lui semblait que l'autre jeune fille n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, et elle soupira bruyamment.

«Très bien» Marmonna-t-elle.

Le sourire revint sur le visage d'Abigail, et elle attrapa le bras de Rose, la tirant dans le couloir.

Rose essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle aimait bien la jeune fille quand elle souriait.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, Rose claqua le livre de potions et sourit légèrement au regard heureux sur le visage d'Abigail.<p>

«Au moins, tu écoute plus que James ne l'a jamais été, quand je tentais de l'aider» Dit Rose, haussant les épaules. Avant qu'Abigail ait la chance de répondre, un groupe de fille qui semblaient un peu plus âgées qu'elles et qui venaient de Pouffsoufle apparurent, les regardant fixement.

«Abigail, combien as-tu payé Weasley pour qu'elle passe du temps avec toi?» Railla une des filles.

Rose se tourna vers Abigail, s'attendant à ce que la franche jeune fille dise quelque chose, mais la vit qui ne faisait que regarder la table. La mâchoire de Rose se contracta quand elle vit une larme glisser sur la joue d'Abigail et tomba sur le bureau.

Rose fut soudainement frappée par la forte sensation que c'était assez courant comme pique.

Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

«Excusez-moi, mais la seule que je vois ici qui aurait besoin de payer pour passer du temps avec quelqu'un, c'est vous, parce que votre personnalité est vraiment pourrie. Abigail est quelqu'un de fantastique, et beaucoup plus intelligente et maligne que vous ne pourrez jamais espérer l'être.» Fit Rose en se levant.

Abigail renifla, mais son petit sourire avait reprit place sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait Rose.

«Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, je dois accompagner ma nouvelle amie au réfectoire.» Dit Rose en se tournant vers Abigail pour lui tendre la main. Abigail lui prit la main et se laissa trainer hors de la bibliothèque.

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter de sourire, même quand Rose se tourna vers elle pour murmurer : «Tais-toi» dans un souffle.

* * *

><p>«Je ne peux pas le croire» S'écria Lysander, secouant la tête.<p>

Rose ne répondit pas et se contenta de le pousser dans l'herbe.

«Tu sais, c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je référerais que tu arrête de me pousser par terre.» Grogna Lysander, en se redressant. Ils étaient près du lac, et après que Rose ait fini d'expliquer son «petit problème», Lysander s'était écroulé de rire pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de secouer la tête jusqu'à se qu'elle ne puisse plus le supporter.

«Ecoute, Scamander, elle est vraiment ennuyeuse et je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser d'elle.» Grogna Rose à son tour.

«Il me semble pourtant que tu ne veux pas te débarrasser d'elle, Rosie» Commenta Lysander, ses yeux bleus pétillant.

Rose rougit furieusement, d'une couleur rouge qui ferait honte à son père, et lui grogna dessus une fois de plus. Il recula d'un pas, par peur que s'il restait près d'elle, il finirait dans le lac au lieu que sur l'herbe la prochaine fois.

«Bien sûr que si! Elle n'arrête pas de me suivre partout où je vais, je ne peux plus la supporter!» Cria Rose, avant de s'arrêter net.

Les yeux de Lysander étaient soudainement élargis, et elle n'aimait pas la façon qu'avaient ses mains de s'agiter, comme pour la mettre en garde contre quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Abigail, debout, les larmes aux yeux.

Rose se maudit de tous les noms intérieurement.

«Très bien. Tu sais, je pensais qu'après m'avoir défendu à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, nous aurions pu devenir amies. Je suppose que l'i espéré pour rien , n'est-ce pas? Tu est comme tout le monde dans cette p*tain d'école, Rose Weasley.» S'écria Abigail.

Rose ne l'avait encore jamais entendu aussi en colère, et franchement, ça lui faisait un peu peur.

«Abigail...» Commença-t-elle.

«Non, j'ai comprit. Je te déteste!» Grogna Abigail avant de se tourner et de courir vers le château.

Lysander cligna des yeux de surprise.

«J'ai parlé au moins une douzaine de fois avec Abigail Phillips, et je ne l'avais encore jamais entendue aussi en colère.» Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Il se tourna vers Rose.

«Rosie?» Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Au lieu de répondre, Rose partit rapidement, un regard déterminé sur le visage.

«Oh, bon sang, et c'est partit» Murmura pour lui même Lysander, avant de courir après son amie.

* * *

><p>Il fallut presque deux semaines à Rose, mais elle a finalement réussi à coincé Abigail près du lac.<p>

«Où étais-tu? Tu a découvert un moyen de te téléporter dans tout le château ou quelque chose comme ça? Cet endroit est énorme, mais pas à ce point quand même!» Cria Rose, espérant faire sourire l'autre jeune fille avant de commencer la conversation sérieuse.

Abigail n'a rien fait, à part la regarder.

«Tu ne veux pas me répondre?» Demanda Rose, sa voix trahissant un léger gémissement.

Abigail ne fit rien une fois de plus.

«Très bien, très bien. Tu veux être têtue, ok, ça me va très bien. Tu va t'assoir là et écouter tout ce que j'ai à te dire, et si tu ne veux toujours pas parler après, tu pourra te lever et partir, harceleuse!» Grogna Rose.

Cela a quand même retenu l'attention d'Abigail.

«Je te l'ai dit, je n'étais pas en train de te harceler» Cria-t-elle.

«Oh oui, parce que tu était simplement en train de m'observer de manière obsessionnelle, c'est ça? Maintenant tais-toi et écoute, Phillips!» Dit Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

Abigail sembla légèrement choquée par l'utilisation de son nom de famille, et s'appuya contre l'arbre derrière elle, regardant Rose dans un silence complet.

«Depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, rien n'est plus pareil. Je t'ai rencontré parce que tu me suivais partout comme un meurtrier, et qu'est-ce qui arrive? Je me retrouve à prendre soin de toi. Je te trouve amusante, et je veux te voir tout le temps, et je suis totalement attirée par toi, et ça me fait vraiment peur. Et puis je t'ai aidé avec ce devoir de potion, et je te vois pleurer à cause de quelque chose de complètement faux qu'a dit ce troll et ça me rend beaucoup plus contrariée que je ne devrais l'être ; je te défends parce que je m'inquiète pour toi» Dit Rose d'une traite, laissant échapper un soupir.

C'était beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait.

«Alors pourquoi as-tu dit ces choses à Lysander, à propos de vouloir te débarrasser de moi?» Demanda Abigail.

«Tu me fais peur, espèce d'idiote!» Cria Rose, son visage devenant rouge.

Abigail leva un sourcil.

Rose soupira.

«Tu connais mon cousin?» Demanda Rose tout à coup.

Abigail renifla bruyamment.

«Ouais, je suppose qu'il faut que je sois plus précise pour cette question. Albus, tu connais Albus Potter?»Demanda Rose.

«Tout le monde connait Albus Potter. Lui et le fils Malfoy sont ensemble, non?» Demanda Abigail.

Rose hocha la tête.

«Ma famille les a accepté comme si c'était rien du tout. Tout à coup, Albus est gay et sort avec un Malfoy en même temps, et ça n'a pas d'importance. Que faire s'ils ne sont pas comme ça avec moi? Albus était une chose, mais j'ai toujours été «l'enfant gâtée de papa et maman» parce qu'Hugo est seulement bon en dessin, l'école et le Quidditch n'ont jamais été son truc, et moi j'en suis douée. J'étais l'enfant que ma mère voulait, et à qui elle pourrait apprendre plein de choses.» Marmonna-t-elle, assise à côté d'Abigail.

Il lui fallut un moment, mais Abigail réussit à assembler le tout dans sa tête.

«Tu dis que tu m'apprécie?» Demanda-t-elle, un petit sourire amusé faisant son chemin sur son visage.

Rose la regarda et sourit à son tour.

«Tu est bien plus jolie quand tu souris, idiote.» Dit-elle doucement, secouant la tête.

Abigail sourit et se pencha en avant, appuyant se lèvres contre celles de Rose un bref instant, avant de se séparer d'elle et de se mordre la lèvre.

«Je t'aime beaucoup aussi. Depuis un certain temps, c'est pour ça que j'essayais tellement d'attirer ton attention. Et pour ta famille, de ce que j'ai entendu d'eux, même si tu les taquine à ce sujet, ils sont les gens les plus affectueux et les plus tolérants du monde, Rose. Tu ira bien, si tu es prête à essayer, bien sûr.» Fit elle, ne se souciant pas de faire marche arrière.

Rose réfléchit un instant.

L'idée de faire avec Abigail toutes les choses que faisaient Albus et Scorpius lui firent lâcher un sourire lumineux. Elle pouvait sans mal s'imaginer aller à des sorties à Pré-au-Lard ou simplement dans les couloirs de l'école, lui tenant la main et faire toutes les choses que font un couple.

Et elle pouvait sans mal s'imaginer les faire avec Abigail à ses côtés.

«Je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayer.» Murmura Rose.

Le sourire qu'elle avait tant essayé de voir ces derniers jours se forma sur les lèvre d'Abigail et avant que Rose ne puisse réagir, elle se jeta sur elle, faisant atterrir Rose sur le sol, pour l'embrasser plus fermement sur les lèvres.

Rose pensa au début que sa nouvelle robe de sorcière allait être sale et abimée, avant de rendre son baiser à Abigail et de se rendre compte qu'elle s'en moquait.

Elle ne savait pas qu'avoir un harceleur pouvait être aussi bon.


End file.
